1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns photosensitive sensors, and especially (but not exclusively) photosensible linear arrays such as those used for line-by-line image analysis (for observation, transmission by fax, image storage, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An array is normally constituted of a line of M elementary sensors and the image is observed by making this array move perpendicularly to its longest axis. The array moves in front of the image or the image moves in front of the array. The speed of movement is in principle constant.
Each sensor generates an electric charge representing the light intensity (which we shall call "illumination") emitted by the point in front of it. This sensor therefore generates successive electric charges representing the respective illumination of each successive point moving in front of it. Observation of an image consists in collecting the electric signals representing the illuminations of all the image points seen by the array.